


Nightmares

by rowenaswhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Gabriel (Supernatural), Comfort, Crying, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Jessica Moore (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Angst, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), M/M, Nightmares, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenaswhore/pseuds/rowenaswhore
Summary: Sam has nightmares of the Cage, and Gabriel's away. Until he's not. Angst, some fluff (would it count as fluff? I don't know) ensues.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is actually one of my first times writing, so tips and tricks are appreciated :)) But if it's gonna be in the form of hate, don't bother commenting. Constructive criticism is encouraged, I wanna know how I can improve writing. Hope you enjoy this!!

Sam woke up, trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible.

_Breathe! Breathe god dammit— stupid fucking lungs._

When he finally came to, and his breathing finally calmed down, he looked at his surroundings.

_Safe. I’m safe. I am in the bunker, Dean is probably sleeping, and it is 3:23 am. Calm down Sam, you’re fine._

But he wasn’t. He’s not. And—-that’s the hard truth. Waking up alone from a nightmare was the worst thing ever. Aside from, well, almost dying.

At least when they were on the road and stayed at motels Dean was in another bed next to him, making sure he was fine. Even if it was a “Shut up, bitch.”

Cause that—that was reassuring. Reassuring in the strange way of knowing that Dean was still alive, he was still with Dean, and that he was temporarily safe.

Even with Jess, though-- she never knew what the nightmares were about, she still held him through the aftershocks. Jess-- she was so kind, maybe too kind. She didn’t need to know what was lurking in the shadows, and she deserved a future. Not the fucked up death that Sam caused.

He was hyperventilating again. _Fuck!_ Sam tried to calm down, and regulate his breathing, counting in his mind.

His breathing went back to normal.

He sat there, contemplating what the fuck he was going to do. _Should I just sit and wait it out? Not like I haven’t gone off of thirty minutes of sleep._

Fucking Nightmares.

Couldn’t they just leave him alone for one god damn night? Silence, filled with pictures of all the people he’s gotten killed-- people he loved. Ellen and Jo, Ash, Amelia-- though the relationship was a bit short lived. Lucifer, visions of the Cage… He just wanted a night's worth of rest. Couldn’t he get one goddamn night of sleep without having to worry about fucking nightmares?

Sam stands up.

_Ugh. I’m drenched in sweat. Might as well go take a shower._

* * *

Feeling the water run down his back, Sam turns the pressure of the water out. He sighs with relief-- sweet, sweet pressure. Dean was right, the showers in the bunker were wonderful. He was still tense, of course, nothing- rather, no one- could calm Sam down completely after a nightmare other than Gabriel.

Though, the Archangel was on one of his “adventures,” as he called them. Sam huffed out a breath-- he missed his Angel.

Gabriel couldn’t stay in one place for a long time.

_“I need to move, Sam. It’s nothing wrong with you-- I love you. But I get antsy, and I’ll start doing shit, and I’ll get in the way of you and Dean. I won’t be gone for long, I promise. I’ll be back. I’m not leaving you, I just need to move around a bit-- I have wings for a reason, Kiddo.”_

The last part, per usual, was said with affection. With a chuckle.

Sam missed that chuckle. That voice. Those eyes.

He grabbed his shampoo-- all of this missing his angel was making him sad. A great distraction, sure. But Sam could still feel the remnants of his nightmare. He was still fidgety, glancing around every few seconds, trying to make sure this wasn’t a trick from the Cage.

Chuck knows he’s had enough of that.

Sam goes through all of his shower routine-- standing there ‘till he knows that his skin is red. He enjoys the burn. Relishes it, even.

He steps out the shower, and wraps his towel around his waist. Everybody’s sleeping, anyways. He listens to the pads of his feet hitting the floor as he walks back to his room in the bunker. He doesn’t want to go back, but what else is he supposed to do? As he walks into his room, he’s immediately enveloped with the familiar feeling of warmth.

Not cold, like Lucifer’s grace. No, this is safe-- its home.

He hears the muted _“thump, thump, thump”_ of boots, can smell the comforting scent of honey and leather, and that’s all his body needs for it’s tight muscles to finally relax a little.

“ _Gabriel,_ ” he breathes out in relief.

“Hey Sammich, I felt your longing all the way in Peru-- you okay? I know I’ve been gone for two or three weeks, but you know I always come back, _oomph!_ ”

Sam collapses onto Gabriel, finally letting everything out. Quiet sobs are the only thing heard in the room-- you could hear the crickets outside. Sam’s not too aware of his surroundings. He’s shaking, he can tell, and he can feel Gabriel arms and-- possibly his grace?-- around him. He can hear Gabriel quietly murmuring _“Shh...I’m here now, Sam. It’s okay. I’m here with you, he can’t hurt you anymore, not on my watch. I’ll always protect you okay? I love you, shh…”_

He lets all of it out. His fear, his longing, his frustration and anger of not getting enough sleep. He grasps tightly at the Archangel’s shirt, as if he’d disappear at any moment, even though he hears Gabriel.

“Please, _please_ don’t leave for that long again. I missed you so much, and the nightmares-- oh, the _nightmares,_ Gabe, they were terrible. I know you can’t stay here all the time, but please call me. I missed you so much,” Sam buries his face in Gabriel’s t-shirt, just breathing him in, trying to memorize his scent.

Gabriel looked down guiltily at the youngest Winchester. He frowned in confusion. The nightmares hadn’t been this bad since Sam had gotten out of the Cage, and got his soul back.

Nonetheless, he presses a gentle kiss to Sam’s temple. He closes his eyes, and concentrates on-- for lack of better word-- cocooning Sam’s soul with his grace. He feels Sam relax completely, and in return, his body also loses its tenseness, as if sensing that his human was now at ease.

Gabriel strokes Sam’s hair, and holds him in his arms. And _God,_ it feels like it's been centuries since Sam’s been held, and he wants to feel like this forever. Warm, safe, protected. But he knows that when he wakes up in the morning, he’ll have to get up, and Gabe’s gonna want him to talk about his nightmares.

But for now, he’ll cherish this feeling. Knowing he’s gonna sleep peacefully, and that Gabe’ll keep the nightmares at bay, he allows himself to fall asleep.

Feeling Sam’s pulse slow, and his breathing even, Gabriel sighs.

_“I promise, Sam.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Same thing as the beginning, and hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if I missed anything, and I'll try to correct it when I can!


End file.
